The past haunts you
by Mythicallover42
Summary: Gajeel has a daughter! What happened to her? And how is she involved with the Grand Magic Games?
1. Chapter 1

**_I just love creating characters, so why not make one for my favourite anime ever! P.s sorry Gajeel is OOC, I tried my best!_**

* * *

 ** _Nobody POV_**

Lucy grinned, it's finally the first day, well night of the Grand Magic Games. The time to bring back the pride of their guild. But first, they have to get through the Sky Labyrinth, which was right above them. The blonde felt sorry for Natsu as his cheeks swelled up just by looking at it.

* * *

Gajeel grinned. Finally, he would get a real fight! He was 100% sure that his team would surpass the trial to get into the main tournament. He did have a better team when it came to intelligence and being focused. Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Mystogan, other wise known as Jellal, Mirajane and Cana as the reserve. They would make the best team.

However, as they were transported to the Sky Labyrinth, he had the feeling that someone was watching him. And so when he turned to see another guild in the slot right next to them, he was intrigued that a woman in a long black cloak and hood was facing him.

"We hope that you succeed! Four!" The announcer counted down. Gajeel was still staring at the woman, who was also staring back. "Three!" Laxus saw Gajeel unfocused and smacked the side of his head. "Focus will ya!" "Two!" He grumbled but glanced back at the woman to find she was still staring at him.

"One!" She lean down but before the announcer said 'go' she rushed forward, a lock of white hair flickering into Gajeel's view, reminding him of someone he hadn't seen for at least a decade. "GO!" She disappeared in a flash and Gajeel shot into the maze, behind Laxus.

His mind wasn't focused as he usually was as a memory replayed in his memory.

 _"Daddy! I'm scared!" A little girl with mid-length white hair whimpered in Gajeel's arms. Like her father, she had ruby eyes and untamed hair. She had a small button nose and adorable chubby cheeks. Her skin wasn't tan like Gajeel's, but pale like her mother's. She was currently wearing a cute black dress with small, red frills on the skirt, the sleeves short._

 _They were in their house, which Gajeel had made, located in the middle of a forest. It was currently raining outside, accompanied by thunder and lightning. The small girl had a large fear of said weather. "Shh, it's okay, Daddy's here" Gajel comforted the small child. She stopped sobbing, calming down until another large clasp of thunder struck again._

 _Her breathing was shallow and her cheeks were wet with her tears. Her black bed covers were pulled up to her chin, Gajeel holding her in his arms to make her feel safe. "Daddy, make it stop" she whispered, squeaking at a tree falling a distance away by lightning. Gajeel frowned as he looked down at his five year old daughter._

 _"I can't make it stop, but you can" she peeked her big eyes from underneath the covers to look at his toothy smile. "Really?" He nodded his head and she giggled. "Show me" she was now distracted from the storm. "Well I can't if you're hiding under your bed sheets" he chuckled when she threw the sheets off her._

 _"Now will you teach me?" She grinned and he sighed. "I don't know..." He pretended to think. She whined. "Please Daddy!" She pouted, getting him through her cute eyes. "Oh alright, I'll teach you" he smiled down at her and she giggled. "Yay! What do I do?" She sat up, eager to stop the terrifying storm outside._

 _He got up and stood at the end of her bed, on her carpet. She got off her bed and followed. "Now, what do I do?" He thought fo a moment before smiling. "You have to make a movement with your hands, copy me" he grinned, making a butterfly shape with his hands, using his thumbs as the body. The grinning girl copied him, keeping her position._

 _"Now you have to tap your foot three times" she giggled, bending down to tap her foot three times. "Then?" She smiled up at him. "Then you have to hit your knee two times, while in the air" he spoke as he made it up in his head. The girl cocked her head, confused but tried it nonetheless._

 _Now laughing, she began to twirl around, spinning her arms out by her side. "Look, you're already one step ahead of me" he grinned as she soon stopped. "Now what?" He grinned. "Hold my hand" she took a hold of his hand and he twirled her around. "And then?" She spoke through her giggles._

 _He suddenly picked her up into his arms, cradling her. "Daddy! That's not part of the routine!" She smiled as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "And then I put you down on the ground" he slowly lowered her but she still kept a hold on his neck as her legs had somehow locked around his own._

 _He chuckled. "Next, you let go" she shook her head, afraid to fall and hit her head. "No, I can't. My legs are stuck" he signed, moving his legs so she could stand up herself. "Finally, you bow" she gingerly bowed, even though it was only her and her father in the whole forest. He then grinned, hearing only silence as the storm passed. "Listen, what do you hear?" She thought for a moment. "I don't hear anything, daddy" he grinned._

 _"Exactly" she gasped. "It worked! Daddy! It worked, I stopped the storm!" She squealed, running back to her bed and climbing on. "Thank you Daddy!" She smiled and waited for him to walk over and tuck her in. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you" she smiled and Gajeel kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Shrimp" she giggled before yawning._

 _She instantly fell asleep and Gajeel smiled, turning to leave her bedroom. As usual, he left the door slightly open to let a stream of light inside as she was afraid of the dark as well as storms. He gave her one last glance before leaving to his own bedroom._

* * *

 ** _Mystery POV_**

"In last Place! It's Fairy Tail Team A!" The announcers shouted while the crowd booed at their entrance, calling them weak and pathetic. The red head managed to stop the Fire Dragon Slayer from burning them all. "In nineth place it's Quatro Cerberus!" There was a scattered applause in the audience, mainly because their stupidity was mildly amusing.

"In eighth place, it's Twilight Ogre" they got booed too, in fact, I'm suprised they actually made it into the stadium. They came in with greasy smirks on their faces, as if they had won the whole thing. Eighth place is nothing to be proud of. "Next is Blue Pegasus in seventh place!" They looked a bit depresed, a more accurate reaction.

Then it was Fairy Tail, Team B. My eyes were solely focused on the Iron Dragon Slayer, he seemed confused and do he should be. Next was Mermaid Heel, followed by Lamia Scale then Raven Tail. They shouldn't be here, they're are dark guild no matter how oblivious the judges are. Besides, I know what their true intentions are, they're not after the title of strongest guild...they come nowhere close anyway.

In second place was a guild called Sabertooth. I instantly hated them. They were the kind of spoiled rich kinds who thought everyone was below them, or the kind where they are below everyone else but believes they are on a higher horse than everyone else. They seemed confused as to why they weren't first just as my guild was called out, me leading the rest of my team out into the stadium.

"And in first place is Team Lionheart!" The crowd went wild, screaming our names. "Introducing Aden 'The Beast' Lockheart!" The girls shrill cries echoed in the area as my handsome teammate walked into the arena. He had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and tan skin. His eyes were an icy shade of blue and he always wore bandages to cover his scars from his past. He wore shorts and a baggy top, a black cloak to go with it. He resembled a man in the audience, Gildarts was his name. I managed to gather his information. Anyway, his nickname relies on his magic, he absorbed each and every monster he bested and by his will, could transform into them and was always in control. It was extremely powerful but it was also very dangerous.

I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him.

"Eliza May Goodworth!" My feeble, shy teammate walked on in her usual adorable outfits, the crowd 'awed' at her. She had cherry coloured hair that was pulled into two ponytails. She had large green eyes and freckles dotted around her cheeks. She was only thirteen but her magic was strong enough to let her go on missions too. She had mastered the magic of fairy slaying magic, an extremely rare magic, only a few people are known to wield it. Much like dragon slaying, fairy slaying allows her to use magic and attacks similar to fairies, and also can appear like one of the mythical creatures. Currently, she was wearing a pink dress with white frills and white shoes.

"Dimitri Akiyama!" The girls almost fainted as he came out. He wasn't voted most eligible for no reason. Although going out shirtless was too much. He liked to show off his muscular body, six pack and biceps. He often wore a hoodie over the top in the winter but that was it, except his baggy pants and large boots. He had soft black hair that was spiked up into a Mohawk, the sides shaven. There was no denying his handsome face and enchanting brown eyes, but he wasn't my type...too much of a flirt. His magic wasn't as powerful, but with the right technique it would be flawless. He was able to control the earth, sand, air, fire and water. It may sound brilliant but he could only use one element at a time.

"Erion Hashimoto!" The second he walked out, he waved at all the people screaming and cheering at him. He was very polite and kind, he refused to kill but had no problem harming monsters. He knew they needed to be punished but he didn't want to take it to a more gruesome step. He had soft, light brown hair sweeping across his forehead and around a year older than Eliza. He always wore a necklace with beads, feathers and one lion's tooth. Apparently it was his mother's but he had been abandoned by his father once she was murdered. Usually, he wore shorts and a baggy shirt with trainers like any other child his age. Because of his childhood, he was very alert to danger but yet was quite dense when it came to his feelings.

"And finally, the one you've all been waiting for! LINA. R. AMELIA!" I couldn't hold back the grin as I walked out in my famous attire. My long white hair as messy as usual and swaying behind me, contrasting with my ruby eye. My left hand was a dragon's. It was covered in black dragon scales and its claws were so sharp that I had many wounds from it.

Covering my body was one of my kimonos( although I had some cleavage showing ), except this one was black with patterns of red, our guild's colours. My guild mark was placed on my cheek, opposite an ugly, large scar on my other cheek. Unfortunately, this made me lose the colour from my left eye, but my power only increased. Our guild mark was a lion roaring, but it's mane had formed the shape of a heart. It's mane was red whilst the lion itself was black.

On my feet were black sandles and in my hand was my tall, iron staff. It was decorated with a dragon swirling around it and it's head appearing at the top, it's mouth open. I walked out to screams. I had built myself a large range of fans over the years, defeating many, _and I mean many, c_ riminals and saving villages from monsters. I was mostly famous for my magic, nobody had seen what my powers extended to other than physical fighting skills and requip magic.

I waved to the crowd with my human hand, the men cheered and whistled as the women screamed, holding up banners with our names and our guild name on. "LIONHEART! LIONHEART LIONHEART!" They cheered and I laughed at the warm welcome. "Thank you my darlings!" Dimitri shouted, winking and blowing kisses at the females. Causing them to have hearts for eyes.

"Alright, calm down!" The announcer shouted at the crowd which slowly died down. "Now, the rules are simple, no killing, no cheating, no tag teaming unless we allow it, no guilds fighting outside the GMG and no guild masters participating!" The pumpkin spoke into his microphone. "Now, so the first day of the GMG, we won't be having any tournaments yet, however the guilds can mingle for half an hour before going back to their own hotels!"

"Everyone back here at 0800 tomorrow morning!" The pumpkin spoke and sauntered off, leaving everyone disappointed. It wasn't long before it was only the ten guilds in the arena, the judges and announcer gone with the audience. No one made a move to talk so I made the first dialogue.

"So, it's pretty impressive that two Fairy Tail teams made it through" I smiled at them, making peace between our two guilds. "What's that supposed to mean?!" A pink haired dragon slayer shouted, stomping over to me. A blonde shook her head. "Natsu...it was a compliment" she sweatdropped whilst the pink head scratched the back of his neck in embrassment. "Sorry?" He grinned nervously.

I could only shake my head at his hot headedness. I tried to look for someone to communicate with as the rest of my teammates had began conversations around me...except Aden, nobody had approached him. I was going to talk to him when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see a blonde man wearing a tiny vest top? Perhaps it shrunk whilst washing it? "Hello Lady~" he smirked and raised his chest out as if to impress me with his six pack.

I smiled, and he grinned, thinking he had succeeded. "How amusing, you think I'm going to fall for you because you have good looks? I am a woman, not a silly highschool girl" I walked away from him but he tried to stop me by stepping in front of me. "So you're really not impressed?" He asked slightly frowning. "But no one can resist the great Sting Eucliffe!" He exclaimed proudly, proofing out his chest once more.

"Have you even looked at my teammates? I spend all day, every day with them, and yet you still think I'm going to be impressed with that?" I glanced at his flexing stomach. I smiled at him, moving around his deflated body. I rolled my eyes at him, he was a fool, he needed to grow up.

I walked over to see my teamate and partner. "How do you think this is going to turn out?" I smiled up at him, he was at least eight inches taller than me. He nodded at me. "I think the last guild will gradually rise to greatness" I shook my head, smiling at his metaphors, he always seemed wider than he was. "Oh really? You don't think we stand a chance against them?" He turned to me, his hands behind his back.

"I said they will rise to greatness, not victory" I grinned, placing my hands on my hips. "Yes, you did. But, what if greatness surpasses victory?" I raised an eyebrow whilst walking away from him with a smirk. I usually did this, what can I say, I liked to win. He chuckled as he followed me out of the arena. Even though I had barely spoke to anyone, I felt bored already.

"Are you sure we should leave Eliza and Erion with Dimitri?" I chuckled as we both looked to see Dimitri successfully flirting with mages from Mermaid Heel. Then we glanced to see Eliza and Erion talking to a girl from Fairy Tail, roughly the same age as them. I'm sure Erion remembers the way to the hotel.

"I think I can trust Dimitri to look out for them...hopefully" I sighed, walking out the arena with Aden by my side. To be honest, I struggled to resist blushing at the closeness between us. We had always been the best of friends from the moment we met, until I had grown feelings...I had kept them to myself, too embarrassed of them. But also because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I know he doesn't return his feelings.

I guess I'll have to wait and see where the universe takes me...

* * *

 ** _Sorry that I've put her POV in without any context, but the next few chapters will explain most of it! I, sorry! (^~^) And if you are able to guess who Lina R Amelia is, please do not write a comment as I don't want the story to be spoiled if you guess correctly, you can ask me through a private message though!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hopefully this chapter will be a lot more interesting, and I realise how it's weird she has a dragon paw for her left hand and nobody suspects anything, but it'll be explained as it continues (^_^)**_

 _ **P.s I have named each challenge a different thing just because I think it sounds more amusing, just letting you know if you get confused (^_^)**_

* * *

 ** _Lina POV_**

Today was the first day of the games. I should feel exited, joyful but I didn't really _feel_ anything. Well, I was slightly nervous but for reasons I didn't know.

As usual, I was the first one up, we all shared one room since we usually did this on missions anyway. Although Dimitri was the only one likely to peek, the others were fine. I looked at my clock and saw that it was half past six. Although it seemed too early, I decided to shower to give the others more time.

I looked around to see everyone still sleeping peacefully. Since there was only four beds, I rested on the ground. They always respected me and let me choose first but I could never handle guilt very well so I tried to avoid asking people to do favours. It seems ridiculous, I know, but that's just how I am.

Not making a sound, I got my hairbrush, new clothes and headed for the bathroom. I carefully shut the door, not wanting to deprive them of their sleep. I was quick to wash my hair and body, using one of the towels to rub my skin dry so I could quickly change into my clothes.

I knew today, like every year, there was matches on the second, well first, day. So today I was wearing another kimono, although it was shorter. It was green with a pink and yellow floral pattern. The lining was white and the sleeves were still large and reached my wrists. However, the skirt only reached my knees. Underneath, I was wearing thin black tights. I decided to do something different with my hair, perhaps pin it up? Yeah, I'll do that. I used many pins to keep my long hair up into a large neat bun stop my head.

I nodded as I looked in the mirror. I grabbed my hairbrush and dirty clothes, opening the bathroom door to find everyone, but Dimitri, now awake. "I didn't wake you did I?" Aden shook his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I smiled. "Good, now youngest first, call Aden if you need help Eliza" I smiled at the yawning teenager as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Right, I'm going out to get groceries, I expect this sloth to be awake and this room to be tidy" I said before walking out of our hotel room with money and the keys.

 ** _Nobody POV_**

Dimitri soon woke up after Lina left. He yawned before looking around. "Wait, where are the girls?!" He frantically got up but Aden sighed, rolling his eyes. "Lina went out to get groceries and Eliza should be getting out of the shower soon" The brunette spoke in a monotone voice as he began cleaning up the room.

Dimitri sighed, sitting back on his bed. "im suprised you didn't go with her" Aden froze momentarily before continuing to fold so,e clothes. "What do you mean exactly?" Aden spoke in a low tone, his back facing Dimitri, who scoffed. "Please, it's so obvious you have feelings for her" Aden turned to face his teamate.

"Well I have to inform you that I don't" Erion began laughing. "Aden-san, but don't you always follow Lina chan around? And always glance at her when she smiles? And I've seen you staring at her when she isn't looking" Dimitri smirked at Aden. "See? He's fourteen and he can tell you're madly in love, why haven't you confessed?"

Aden sighed, lowering his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "Because, when I asked her for advice on confessing, she told me she wasn't interested in anyone" Dimitri face palmed. "You idiot...do you think a girl would tell their crush they had feelings for them when they are asking on advice to ask out another girl? Hey, I'm smarter than you at something" he chuckled.

Aden thought to himself, maybe Dimitri was right? At that moment Eliza come out of the bathroom fully dressed and her hair braided into two corn plaits. She was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees and had long sleeves. She was wearing the same shoes as the day before. "I think Lina chan is more like the mother of the group...Aden-san can be the father" Eliza giggled, sitting down on her bed.

"Aden-san, you should confess to Lina chan, she does care about you" Aden sat down, the room now tidy. Erion walked past Eliza to go and wash up. Aden sighed, his head lowered and twiddling his thumbs. "I can't" Dimitri groaned. "Why not?" "Because she's busy already, I can't put more pressure on her" Dimitri leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean she's busy?" Before Aden could answer, the door opened.

"Dimitri, you better not be sleeping!" Lina called out from the hallway. She walked in with a few bags full of food. "I hope you don't mind having biscuits for breakfast? Since we can't cook anything, we might as well do what we can" She smiled, handing them out. Erion then came out the bathroom dressed in a black shirt and red shorts, wearing his necklace and trainers.

Lina looked at the clock and sighed. "It's half seven...Dimitri you go in quickly, Aden can get a shower later since he went in last night" Aden chuckled at the orders. "What's funny?" She tilted her head, confused. He shook his head. "It's nothing" she shrugged her shoulders. She really did resemble a mother.

* * *

 ** _Lina POV_**

We finally made it to the stadium with five minutes to spare. We were all standing in our own viewing area. We were roughly 40 feet high, perhaps more. We could see but were far away so we wouldn't be hit by stray magic. And even if we couldn't see, there were five or six lacrima screens showing the fight.

Luckily, we weren't chosen today but it was a match against a Fairy called Lucy Heartfillia and a Raven named Flare Corona. Based upon their magical aura, Lucy would be able to win this fight. However, noticing the red heads guild, they will most likely cheat. I sighed, walking out of the viewing area. Aden grabbed my wrist, giving me a concerned look.

"It's obvious who's going to win, I'm just going out for some fresh air" I smiled at him and walked out. This was the first time he hadn't followed me, perhaps he was interested in the match more than I thought? I sighed and walked along the halls. I was going to head outside when I saw the guild mark of Fairy Tail.

Surely it wouldn't harm anyone to investigate... So I followed the Mage to the Fairy Tail team B viewing area. The woman I had followed was the water Mage from this team. "Juvia thinks Lucy is going to win the fight" it's a bit odd to speak in third person. A grunt was made and I looked to see the same man I saw at the preliminaries.

I couldn't take my eye off him, I was sure he was the one. He was the one who resembled me best...but I'll have to be sure. Because of my staring and thinking, I was slowly getting closer to him, bringing me into plain sight. Sadly, I was spotted. "Hey what are you doing here?!" A blonde, large, man turned to me scowling. This made everyone now stare at me.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Um...I really wanted an autograph?" I giggled to make it seem more believable. The man was still scowling but a white haired woman came forward and smiled. "I see know harm in letting her have an autograph, who would you like deer?" I looked around in a panic but finally pointed to the iron dragon slayer. The woman giggled.

"Gajeel, you have a fan~" the gruff man turned around and I awaited to see if he was who I thought he was. Time seemed to slow down and my heart felt like jumping out of my ribs. His face came into view and my breath hitched, it was him. I couldn't believe it, after all these years he hadn't changed a bit.

"What do you want?!" My eyes widened at his gruff and angered tone. My mouth opened but the words wouldn't come out. "I...i..." The same woman shook her head at him. "What have I told you about treating people? Now you've scared the life out of her and she's from a very powerful guild!" The woman finished scolding him and turned to me, smiling brightly. "He would gladly give you an autograph" she clasped her hands together.

"Gajeel" she only needed yo say the one word before he sighed, holding his hand out. I smiled and gave him a pen and paper. "What's your name?" He seemed so bored. "If you don't want to...I could come back later?" The woman sighed dreamily. "You're so polite, a hard quality to find these days" she looked at her whole team. I couldn't hold back a smile.

"It's Lina by the way" I smiled, rocking on my feet as I waited. "That's a lovely name! Do you think you could stay for just a bit longer? I can't have a decent conversation with anyone here" she smiled as I nodded. "I guess so, as long as I don't get chosen next" she grinned. "Great! So what's your magic?, I'm curious" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well...I can't tell you, but if I get chosen I could show you" she grinned. "That's sounds fun. And I just have to ask, what's the story behind your hand and eye?" Gajeel grunted. "You can't ask questions like that, Strauss!" She shooed him by waving her hand at him, focussing more on me.

"Well, I was on a mission with my partner, Aden, his magic is much like your brother's. But he hadn't mastered control yet and it backfired, instead of him absorbing the monster...I did. But the scar was from a memory long ago..." I lowered my head, already feeling emotional. Mirajane gasped. "What was it from?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable telling you..." She smiled and rubbed my back. "That's fine...so who do you have a crush on?"

I blush instantly, my ears red. Mirajane gasped/squealed. "Who is it? Oh please tell me!" I chuckle, shaking my head. "I...I...it's complicated" Mira frowned. "Awe, is it one of those best friend situations?" I nodded. "Well, not exactly...I'm just not sure he would be...well..." suddenly Gajeel growled as I struggled to put words together. "What's wrong, Gajeel?" He glared at the piece of paper. "Nothing" she shrugged and got the autograph from Gajeel.

"Here you go, I hope I get to see you again soon~" I smile as I wave goodbye to everyone. "It was nice meeting you!" I shouted as I left their viewing area to head back to my own. But as I walked along the corridor, I read his message.

 **To Lina,**

 **Don't let anyone beat you**

 **From Gajeel R**

I gace an involuntary grin at the awkward message, it sounded just like him. But I noticed ink on the page behind and turned it over. This time it read:

 **P.s. Meet me at the arena tonight, at eleven.**

I was so shocked I nearly dropped the notebook. What if he knows? What if he's angry? What if he remembers me? Or worse! What if he never wants to see me again!? As I was having my own panic attack, Eliza came running up to me. "Lina chan~ You were right again, Flare had won by cheating and cutting off her magic" I smiled down at her as she skipped closer.

"It's so cool that you're always right" she smiled and grabbed my hand, my dragon hand. She and the others didn't mind the cringe worthy feeling of the hard scales and sharp claws, although I try to keep them as blunt as often. "You know I hate being right about everything" I looked down at her as we walked into the viewing area again.

"There you are, I thought you'd gotten lost" Aden sighed with his sarcastic yet knowing voice. I had wanted to stick my tongue out at him. I know it would be very childish and even more so that he was the oldest out of all of us. Aden was 22, Dimitri was 20, I was 18 and almost 19, Erion was 15 and Eliza was 13, a few months before her 14th birthday.

"So, did they announce who's next?" He shook his head. "No but it'll be any-" "And now a challenge for all the guilds to participate!" He gave me a smirk, to which I had to roll my eyes at. "Each team please choose a participant for 'Select'" I sighed, the name gave us no clue as yo what the challenge would be. But just to be safe, I will allow Dimitri to go.

"Dimitri, you go" I nodded at him when Erion and Dimitri were squabbling over who should go. Based on the information I have gathered, Dimitri's magic would be of the best use for this challenge...Eliza would have been better a choice but she still needs time to master her fairy transformation first. As I looked at the different mages standing down there, I realised that Dimitri didn't have much of a competition other than the Mage from Sabertooth. That may sound harsh but their magic levels didn't reach their highest peak like Aden's.

Memory Make, I believe that is what his magic is called. It's quite useful but also, from another angle, it makes the user weak without it. Thei whole magic relies on other attacks the user has seen, not their own. So all Dimitri has to do is cancel out his magic. It'll be no doubt that he will wait until all of them are together to strike an attack. And he doesn't have to worry about Raven Tail, they are afterall only after Fairy Tail.

However, I would like to see how this turns out.

* * *

 ** _I hope this was good because I can't wait for the next chapter! Here comes the 'talk' with Gajeel! See you next chapter ~(*^*)~_**


End file.
